role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Jiǎ
Ultraman Jiǎ (奥特曼假 Ào Tè Màn Jiǎ) is a fake Ultraman and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality At first sight, Ultraman Jiǎ seems to be just another Ultra, if a rather hammy one at that who plays superhero cliches straight and often delivers really cheesy lines when fighting off the bad guys, however this is nothing more than a mere act for Ultraman Jiǎ who seeks to ruin Ultraman's image and reputation and make a fortune off of doing so, often hiring evil monsters (cheap ones at that too) to go attack other cities and put people in danger just so he can come in and "save" them, often also giving off a business approach by asking for a large amount of money after saving them (really just a devious money scam). He also appears to have a lack of empathy, not showing any care or concern for how much damage he's caused, both in terms of deceiving many people and scamming them of their money. History Debut: The Ultraman Scam Plan Once Vernonn and his gang crash-landed at Uranus, there they found Ultraman Jiǎ, a talentless bootleg Ultraman-impersonator who wanted to make a quick buck. Vernonn recruited him into his forces that way they could ruin Ultraman's (and by extent the Ultramen in general) image and become rich while sending out the fake Ultraman to go fight out monsters they hired and require money after "saving" the civilians, ala in a shrewd business style. Ultraman Jiǎ first appeared in Nagoya and "defeated" Gorga with ease, to which the civilians cheered him on, but then he asked for some money in return; to which he got 1,000 in cash. Then he flew over to San Francisco, where he quickly defeated Pulala and again, told them that they (the civilians) had to give him money in return, so they gave him 2,000 dollars. He then flew off to Algona, Iowa, where he briefly came in contact with FlamingoMask and told him to step aside so that he could beat Gagan, which he did. Ultraman Jiǎ then was given 3000 dollars. Ultraman Jiǎ then flew back to Vernonn's base, and showed to him and his cronies how much money he had gotten. Vernonn praised him, Vernonn (as well as Tedd and Excrementgon) then decided to discuss the plan further with him. However once it was heard that FlamingoMask, MoleMask and Neo SquidMask had heard (although it was more of dumb luck that they were really their on his part). Vernonn then sent out Tedd and Excrementgon as well to assist Ultraman Jiǎ fight off FlamingoMask. Ultraman Jiǎ especially didn't want to get his scam exposed, so he then flew over to there on his High-Tech motorcycle and then sent out his Mechanical Eagle after FlamingoMask and MoleMask, then soon briefly fighting them off himself and talking about his plans, saying that if they wanted to beat him, they would have to play his by his rules; also threatening them that if they were going to threaten to expose him, he would then threaten to throw them in prison for trying to publicly expose him with "no proof" whatsoever. Ultraman Jiǎ then summoned out Gorga and Pulala and a giant dragon he summoned to fight FlamingoMask and MoleMask. However, FlamingoMask defeated his three monsters with ease. Enraged, Ultraman Jiǎ then flew in to fight the two Shadowbloods themselves, strangling him with his bare hands. However, that was Ultraman Jiǎ's downfall as Neo SquidMask was then recording them on live camera, to which the civilians he had scammed earlier were also watching. Now exposed, Ultraman Jiǎ then decided to fight them off and destroy them. Following Ultraman Jiǎ's exposure to the public, Vernonn then regrouped with Ultraman Jiǎ and fought off FlamingoMask. Ultraman Jiǎ then fired his L-Ray at FlamingoMask, but he was swiftly defeated by FlamingoMask's Maximum Flamingo Beam along with Ultraman Jiǎ. Vernonn was distressed, saying how could have he been so easily defeated---when FlamingoMask told him he and his cronies just weren't exactly "boss material". Ultraman Jiǎ along with his comrades were then soon buried underground by MoleMask's Crevice Attack. Vernonn Does Nothing Ultraman Jiǎ reappeared along with several of Vernonn's other associates at Vernonn's base on Uranus. When Vernonn asked everyone for ideas, Ultraman Jiǎ suggested that he could use his new powers against the heroes, as well as use his new Dinosaur Mechas to trick some "teenagers with attitude" to be there mentor and use them for all their worth. In the end, they all went with Vernonn's idea to takeover Detroit, because reasons. Ultraman Jiǎ didn't get far into his attack however as then Vernonn was one-shotted by the combined attacks from all of the Gekokkus 1-5. After that showing, he went to go get some beer along with Excrementgon, Tedd, Blue Doctor and Pink Guy. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Jia later partook in Vernonn's "invasion" on New York City, in where he did some damage. Upon the arrivals of the five Ultramen and the defeats of Pink Guy, Tedd and Blue Doctor, Ultraman Jira then unleashed his "Hyper Realistic Form" to try to scare them aways. It partially succeeded, but he was soon defeated by Ultraman Pict, Ultraman Motto, Ultraman Hotto and Ultraman Kitto along with CenturyDesutoroia, Gagan and Excrementgon. Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Ultraman Jia made a cameo in the RP when he asked what was Vernonn's plan and hoped that it wasn't trying to invade another city this time again. He also saw Cabron, Madarla and Zeek's entrances and simply replied with a flat "Wow." Vernonn Black Ultraman Jia made a cameo in the RP where he was present for Mecha-Vernonn's unveiling, as well as Vernonn Black's. He was only mildly impressed with either. Vengeance of the Nerds Ultraman Jia briefly appeared in the RP where he tried looking up Cyber-Kitties and got no results. He also though that "Cyber-Kitties" was a stupid name. The Hunter's Heart Strikes Again Ultraman Jia made a brief appearance in where he joined, Vernonn, Tedd and Excrementgon on invading Mogunico. He was later chased out by Heart Eater's faction though. Killing Time Ultraman Jia made a cameo in where he flew by watching Dragon Force beating up DungBeetleMask I and DungBeetleMask II and flipped the middle finger. Vernonn Makes A Movie Ultraman Jia made a cameo in the RP where he was asked if he could come join, only for Vernonn to say Jia wasn't supposed to be in this RP, so he backed off. Ratica Attacks! WIP Space Mecha-ShannonGoji's Revenge WIP Naughty Tentacles! WIP Another One Rides the Bus WIP Abilities Ultraman Jiǎ= * Rays: Ultraman Jiǎ makes use of various ray techniques to finish off his enemies. ** L-Ray: Ultraman Jiǎ can use some sort of left-handed L style ray. It doesn't hurt much. ** Ultra Beam: Ultraman Jiǎ can fire a ray that is very similar to Ultraman Orb Orb Origin's Origium Ray. ** Pink Ray: Ultraman Jiǎ fires a pink ray that is seemingly enhanced by electricity. ** Cross Death Light: Probably one of his various ray techniques. * Telepathy: Ultraman Jiǎ's Color Timer can apparently be used to control a massive dragon. * Size Change: Ultraman Jiǎ can change his size to either giant or normal. * Flight: Ultraman can fly. When he does, he leaves behind a glittering multicoloured trail. * Mechas: Various machines that Ultraman calls upon to aid him. ** Mechanical Eagle: A mechanical eagle Ultraman Jiǎ can ride on and command to attack enemies. ** High-Tech Motorcycle: A motorbike lent to him by the evil cult he works for. Made of metals from outer space, making it light and sturdy, bullet proof, and it automatically dodges obstacles. It was stolen from him. ** Dinosaur Mechas: Ultraman Jiǎ calls forth dinosaur mechas; a red T-Rex, a blue pteranodon, a green triceratops, a yellow raptor, and a white stegosaurus. They are capable of transforming into humanoid battle suits and can combine much like a Megazord from Power Rangers. ** Archaopteryx Machine Beast: An archaeopteryx combiner mecha, that flies to him when called, much like the Max Galaxy. It can split into the Ancestor Sword and Ancestor Shield. |-|Hyper Realistic Ultraman Jiǎ= In this form, Ultraman Jia can become "hyper realistic" to scare off his opponents. It works. * Creepiness: Hyper Realistic Ultraman Jia has been known to scare/terrify his opponents for various reasons. Trivia * Ultraman Jiǎ is of course is meant to be Ultraman (Dragon Force), with his motivations and overall character being a major take that to his illegal/outlaw conception, plagirism, highly inaccurate to the Ultraman franchise with various inconsistencies, his villainous role in said film and having no permission from TsuPro. * Ultraman Jiǎ is possibly not a real Ultra even, due to his lack of Ultra knowledge, possessing black lines, his eyes glowing when speaking and the fact he has no host. However what he is truly hasn't been seen. * "Jiǎ" in Chinese means "fake", obviously being a reference to how he is not a true Ultraman. * Up until the arrival of Pink Guy, Ultraman Jiǎ was the only non-OC to be part of Vernonn's Clique. * His "Hyper Realistic" form is both a parody of his "suit" and the Creepypasta cliche. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Ultras Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Parody Character Category:BlueArc Character Category:L.O.S.E.R.S